


"I don't feel so good..."

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Avenger : Infinity War Part 1, Character Death, I cried writing this, Infinity War spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: They should have stayed in the bus...





	"I don't feel so good..."

**Author's Note:**

> I went to watch Infinity War for the second time and the only think i could think of on the way back home was to write this, so here it is... I don't know if i feel better or not.
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen Infinity War yet, read at your own risks!
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out any language or grammar mistake!

When he landed back on the floor of Titan, his armor got back in his nanopaticle reactor, so he was back in his civil clothes. He took a deep breath.

Something wasn’t right, Jaemin could feel it. He looked around him, eyes wide with horror as he saw his partners slowly fading into ashes. The first one to disappear is Renjun. He barely has time to speak or understand what’s happening, he’s already gone.

“Guys…”

It was Yukhei.

The male looked at Sicheng with a puzzled expression. He seemed afraid, but he wouldn’t show it. He looked back at his right hand, which was fading away just like the rest of his body. He glanced one last time at the blonde male and wanted to say something, but just like Renjun a few seconds ago, he was gone before he could reach Sicheng's burgundy leather jacket.

“Sicheng…” Jaehyun spoke.

The blonde male looked at him, a glint in his eyes that Jaemin couldn’t really describe. Sadness? Anger? Maybe both?

His face began fading away, but they could have heard him say something before he vanished completely.

“I swear I-“

But he couldn’t finish his sentence.

As the time passed, Jaemin’s breath became heavier and halting.

“Jaehyun.”

When they heard Kun’s voice, they jumped to face him, hope clear on their face. But when they saw Kun’s face, it quickly disappeared to be replace by distress again. Yet, Kun was offering them a sad smile. He was sitting on the ruins of a spaceship.

“It was the only way.” He assured.

Jaemin wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but the warlock was gone. Like the others.

But at least he was still with-

“Jaemin…”

Jaemin jolted into the direction of this well-known voice, eyes wide.

No, it can’t happen.

Not him.

Jeno was limping towards him, hand clutching is costume at the level of his chest. His eyes were full horror and fear.

“I don’t feel so good…” he muttered.

Jaemin just had time to catch him as Jeno fell against him, arms wrapped tighten around his body. Jaemin already had tears straining his face and his knees dropped him, to the extent that they fell on the ground, arms still tighten around each other. Jaemin release his hold a bit to face the boy. Jeno’s eyes were distressed and his breath was halting and fast. Jaemin must look the same. Maybe even worse.

“I don’t want to go.” Jeno whispered when he finally looked at him.

“You won’t, it’s going to be okay.” Jaemin assured, more to reassure himself. “You’ll be okay.” He added.

“Maybe we should have stayed in the bus.” Jeno tried to joke but failed as his eyes became watery and his breath was faster than before.

Jaemin cupped his face between his hands and kissed him. He placed his forehead on Jeno’s and stroke the other’s cheeks with his thumbs. When he noticed that Jeno’s body was beginning to fade, more tears made their way down his cheeks.

“Please don’t go.” Jaemin sobbed.

“I don’t want to go.” Jeno repeated.

The ashes were now near his neck, and Jaemin didn’t know what to do. The only thing he can do seems to be crying again and again.

“Please don’t go, I love you.” He cried.

Now, it was Jeno’s face who was fading, but he still managed to whisper something back to Jaemin.

“I love you too.”

Jaemin fell over on the ground once Jeno’s body was gone. His hands which were wrapped around Jeno’s body seconds ago were now empty, the ashes falling from them.  His breath fastened, and he wanted to scream but he couldn’t find the force to.

Jeno was gone.

“He did it.” Jungwoo’s cyborg voice broke the silence.

Jaehyun walked toward where Jaemin was, putting a hand on his shoulder but he quickly jerked him away.

“Don’t touch me!” he whispered-cried.

“We will find a way to get them back.” Jaehyun said. “I promise.”

“What if we can’t get them back?”

Jaehyun didn’t respond.

Jaemin looked at the ground again, where Jeno's body was a minute ago, the ashes had flown away.

“I swear, I’ll kill him for that.” He whispered.

They really should have stayed in the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> Remember i cried writing this it if makes you feel better lol  
>    
> As usual, you can find me here : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> And there : [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
